


Alittle light in the dark

by EndoratheWitch, Natashow



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashow/pseuds/Natashow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happenes when Bog and Marianne have a child but she is fragile. One of Bogs ex's shows up demanding that he be with her. But when she is denied she swares she will have him no matter what and threatens to kill Marianne and their daughter. Marianne knows a family on the outskirts of their kingdom that can take care of their daughter while the battle is going on. Her daughter meets a young man with a troubled life where he can not touch anyone due to his powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first time working with my friend Endorathewitchwriter (tumblr)
> 
> Helping me make this fanfic of my OC's from my book I'm writing enjoy

Little light in the dark

 

It was a sunny mid summer day Marianne was flying through the dark forest searching for her the one thing that has been on her mind all day. The thing that made her heart ache, her pulse racing. Her tall dark and handsome dark king of the dark forest. 

The Bog King.

She almost flew into a tree daydreaming about Bog's body. Him using his claws exploring every inch of her body. His teeth scraping against her skin making goosebumps on her flesh. Shaking her head she flew faster to Bog's new castle was a old weeping willow tree. She flew up into one of the grooves waving at some goblins then she asked one of them where bog was at. They said he was up working on their new room. She grins and flew up the tunnels until she made it to the top of the tree. She silently walked up the staircase to a double doors pushing them open to see bog moving their massive bed to the wall his back was turned to her. Marianne crept in closing the door behind her silently. She heard Bog curse loudly as his feet got caught in the sheets then he attempted to kick them off then he fell flat on his back with a bang. Marianne ran up to him sliding on her knees till her face was right over his.

"Bog! Bog? Are you ok? Speak to me please." She cupped his face looking for any signs of major injury. Bog groaned opening his blue eyes at her.

"Ah...Marianne this was suppose to be a surprise for you....ummhh....surprise?" He chuckled sheepishly at her.

" You goof ball.."

She leaned down kissing him upside down. He reached up cradling her head. They moaned softly as they deepened the kiss. Marianne fluttered up not breaking the kiss and straddled Bog grinding against him making them both moan. They pulled apart looking into each others eyes.

" Bog...?"

"Yeah..."

"Lets make a baby....I'm ready..." Bogs eyes grew wide as saucers .

"Excuse me?" His voice squeaked slightly.

"You heard me Bog King....I want your hot seed in me to make a little critter inside of me." She emphasized 'want' and 'seed' by shimming out of her tights rubbing his groin making his groan in need. His length slipped right into her hand as she pumped him gently but firmly. She settled her self on top of him they moaned in unison. Marianne pants rocking her hips against his locking eyes with him.

"What says you Bog King....to except this challenge i put..ohhhh upon you? Make a baby in me..." She moans the gasps as she gets pushed up and on the bed her legs being held up by him. He pushed her legs up to her head exposing her self to him he thrusts vigorously.

"I...accept.....that....challenge" Bog growls out with each thrust making her moan and wither underneath him. After a while he made her role on her side her right leg was raised up and over his shoulder as he continued to thrust into her. Reaching down he rubbed her throbbing clitoris making her shiver and moan more. Placing her leg back down he had her on her back. Marianne had her arms above her head her cheeks were rosy red eyes glazed over mouth parted slightly. He leaned down kissing her lips nipping them gently. His wings buzzed behind him making his whole body shake even his member bringing more pleasure to Marianne. She gasped clutching Bog tightly as the vibration went through her body making her tremble he body arching against his. Bog gasped clutching the pillow above Marianne's head.

"I...im...c..cumming...."

"Me too Bog cum with me!" She exclaimed as she hit her climax right when Bog when rigged burring his face into her shoulder. After they calmed down they rolled over gasping for air.

"Well....we have to wait six months...to see if you won the challenge or not." Marianne chuckled and rolled over cuddling with him.

"Uhuh...."

~ two months later~

Marianne and Bog were sparing again bog was doing his best to go easy on her because of the her being pregnant. Marianne charged at him again they weapons clashed.

"Come on Bog you're not even trying!" She yelled out.

"I don't want to hurt you! Or our child, you need to take it easy ok?" Bog countered gently pushing her away. 

"No I'm not backing down I'm going to...to...ah..." She stopped in mid swing dropping her sword clutching her stomach she went down to the ground landing on her knees. Bog raced to her helping her to the ground. Marianne looked down at the floor as some blood at seeped out of her.

"The baby!" The both screamed 

Marianne sat in bed as Bog's mother checked how things were coming along. She gave a grim expression. Marianne looked at her as Bog looked at her holding her hand gently.

"The baby is fine." She said both of them sighed greatfully. "But you can not carry this child dear." Griselda said sadly.

"What do you mean i cant carry the baby? Why....why can't I? Is it because I'm not taking it easy i will take it easy from now on i promise..." Marianne pleaded tears running down her cheeks.

"If only thats the case my dear...but it isn't....your fairy body can not handle the transition of the growth of the baby. It will tear you apart. Don't get me started on they birth of this child." Marianne just sat there awestruck placing a hand on her stomach. 

"Is there anyway we can make sure they both live?" Bog asked in a shaky voice holding back the tears that were threatening to spill.

"The only being i know is sugar plum." She said thinking out loud.

"Then please send for her at once!" Bog roared. Turning to face Marianne who looked like she was in a trance. "Love....we will find a way to have this baby....and for you to live....i promise you...please.." He finally caved him clutching her small hand in his as the tears fell. Hours past as sugar plum fairy made it and was examining Marianne's small belly bulge.

"Yes its true this child will kill you if we don't get it out of you." She waved her hands over the belly she looked over at the upset parents. "But.....there is away to save you and the little bundle of joy here." She chimed in. The parents snapped out of their tragic story and looked at her.

"Well tell us already!" The exclaimed.

"Alright alright alright. I will tell you. We have to create a make shift womb for the baby." 

"How...?" Bog asked.

"Fallow me." She floated out of the room. Bog helped Marianne out of the bed and fallowed plum to their nursery. Plum was looking around and stopped by a corner making a pink orb as she hummed a little song. The orb was made and was glowing. She floated back to them. "Ok firstly hold out your hands. We need to take both of your DNA to make the make shift womb work. She sliced their palms and placed them in the orb. She pulled the hands out as her hands were glowing now. "Ok your going to feel a little pressure so Bog hold her up for me please." She instructed. Bog grabbed onto Marianne's arms. Plum reached into Marianne's stomach. Marianne groaned in pain and almost collapsed but Bog held her up. Plum pulled out a small golf ball out of her then placed it in the womb. It glowed red with white strips of ribbon racing around it. "Ok so this is the make shift Marianne womb....its still connected to you through your DNA so keep eating and drinking and what have you and i will see you when its birthing day" plum chimed.

~ four months later birthing day~

It was December fifteenth and the new snow covered castle was ringing through the halls. Her stomach wasn't big and plump like it should but it sure did feel like it. She lays on a small bed next to the orb which was glowing bright pink and was rumbling low a small baby was in there busting to get out. Griselda stood in front of the orb with a pink blanket awaiting for the delivery of Bogs and Marianne's new baby girl.

"Ok sweetie you can do it just push and she will be here." She instructed. Marianne screamed in pain clutching Bog's hand.

"Ahhhh! Bog i'm seriously going to murder you once this is over with arrrrrrrgggg!"

"I know ouch..my tough girl you can do this just push!" He held her hand tightly. Marianne shut her eyes tight and let out a loud scream throwing her head back arching her back as the orb popped and the little baby slid right into Griselda's waiting arms.

"It's a girl a healthy baby girl!" She exclaimed cleaning the crying baby off. The window busted open from the snow storm outside dousing everyone in snow. Bog slammed the windows closed then looked back at Marianne who clutched the baby close to her. The baby was pale and not breathing. Bog raced over his hands shaking his heart was racing.

"No..no nono...come on.....you can't do this to us..." He stammered gently running his hands over the baby. Marianne was shaking tears were dropping onto the baby. Bogs tears joined Marianne's. "My..baby girl..."

"Aris....come back to me baby..."

"Aris....mommy and daddy is here please come back." Bog soothed the baby's brown fuzzy hair. After a few minutes Bog leaned down kissing her cold forhead. The baby gasped and started crying again. Everyone took a breath and relaxed again. 

Fifteen years had past a girl with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes were fluttering around her room. She had fairy wings but they had a dragonfly design to them. Making them look like they were ice sickles. She opened her door rushing down to the throne room were her parents were talking.

"Mom, Dad, can we go now can we can we? I am soooo ready for today! Please please? You said when I'm fifteen i can finally go outside." She buzzed around the throne room rambling quickly when her father grabbed her ankle yanking her down to the floor gently.

"Yes yes Aris.....today is the day." He grumbled standing up walking to the door. Marianne walked up to her fixing her daughters hair outfit anything on her.

"Mom......mom stop it!" She play swatted her mothers hands away. "I'm going to be fine ok." She fallowed her fathers foot steps as they made it to the gates of the kingdom. Her bright blue eyes widen in awe with the sight of the forest she could only see from her window.

"Now Aris you know the rules and the routs we made for you right?" Bog said taking long strides. She skipped along side him.

"Yes daddy i know where to go and not to go, who to talk to and who to not talk to. Can i go now please?" She gave him the pouty lips and big puppy eyes.

"Yes go before your mother catches up to us." He nodded his head. Aris squealed jumping up hugging her father tight kissing him on the cheek and flew off in to the forest like a bat out of hell. Aris flew all over the forest loving all the sites she have seen. She stopped when a woman in spider web dress stood in the middle of the path. The woman smiled slightly the gasped as Bog swooped down in front of Aris. 

"Misty.....what are you doing here...." Bog growled out.

"Oh my dearest King, i want you for my self, i have changed from the past take me back." The woman said.

"Where have you been hiding Misty? Under a rock? I have my own family now a queen and a child i told you before i have no intentions of falling in love with you ever. Now leave my land now before i get mad." He turned around grabbing Aris by the elbow and flew off.

"I will have you Bog King, no matter the costs I will have you as mine....even if i have to take out the people who are stopping me." She cackled and spiders crawled up to her taking her back to her home on the outskirts of the dark forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty plans her invasion as bog and his family make their own plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this is our next chapter this chapter is done by Endorathewitchwriter (tumbler and here) I hope you enjoy it!

Misty moved through the darkness her thoughts even darker than the forest around her. She wanted Bog back, she wanted all of it that should be her's. She snarled to herself thinking that she could have had everything if not for Bog's pure heart. But maybe, just maybe Bog was like any male, after being married. maybe he wanted more..Misty grinned to herself. That she could offer. Now just to convince him that he didn't need his wife and child. She moved deeper into the darkness her mind whirling with plots, to get what she wanted she must destroy what Bog held dear, not only would it break him but it would remove her obstacles. She smiled, she knew exactly what she needed to do. As she moved, her thoughts wandered to the past when Griselda brought her to the goblin court.  
She was ambitious, she wanted power and here had been her opportunity. Griselda was scouring the kingdom looking for a queen for her son Bog and Misty was sure she could be the one to win his heart. But Bog had ignored her, didn't even give her a second look. Misty could not believe it! Her, ignored by him? It wasn't that she wanted him exactly, it was that she wanted what he could give her. But still, to be turned down by him made her that much more determined to get him. But then that blasted fairy had shown up and destroyed her plans.  
But now she had allies. Misty finally saw her ally waiting for her. He was as tall as Bog, but his skin was white as ash and his multiple eyes gave him a spider-like look. He was so thin he seemed to melt into the shadows. As she approached his voice hissed out at her. “I see that simply presenting yourself to him did not change his mind?” His hissing voice was mocking and Misty snarled. “I will have him, you'll see.”  
The figure didn't move, which she found disconcerting but she continued. “Then we take the next step, invasion. We will take the kingdom, destroy the queen and her offspring then Bog, and everything else will be mine.” The figure hissed again. “But you will give me what I want in return?”  
Misty waved a hand. “Yes yes you can have the daughter, alive, I suppose, though my way would be better. Kill the girl and her mother. But if that half-breed is your payment for supporting my invasions then take her.”  
Neither of the figures saw the small mushroom hidden under debris of twigs and dead leaves. He was the end of a chain of mushrooms that lead to the new goblin fortress but his skills were seldom used. No messages came his way or were sent because nothing ever happened at this far flung end of the Dark Forest. But today he perked his head up and listened as the destruction of the Dark Forest kingdom was plotted and knew he had to try and save his King.

The message started to move through the line. It was slow at first, since this branch of the mushroom chain was not familiar with having anything of import to translate. But finally, a mushroom in the line found the Bog King. Bog and his little family were not in the castle but outside enjoying another outing with their daughter. Aris was down at the edge of a small stream giggling and exclaiming over the fresh water. Bog watched his daughter with a soft smile as she leaned down and splashed her hands in the slowly flowing water. She was watching with large eyes and a larger smile at the water bugs skimming the surface.   
Marianne was the one to notice the mushroom slowly raise its head and shake the leaves from its cap. She glanced at her husband but decided not to disturb him as she crouched down. She put her ear to the mushroom and it whispered. Bog glanced over at Marianne, keeping one eye on Aris, the other on Marianne. He noticed when Marianne's eyes widen and nodded. She stood up quickly racing over to her husband. She grabbed his arm and he leaned down as she whispered. “Misty, the mushrooms say they over heard her planning an invasions with the help of some stranger.” Bog jerked startled and looked at his wife in slight confusion. “What?” Marianne looked deeply disturbed, “They said that Misty was heard planning an invasion. Bog, can she do that?” Bog patted his wife's hand though she could see the way his eyes hardened at the mention of Misty's name.   
That was when both parents noticed their daughter had become very quiet and was looking at the two of them.   
“Mother, Father an invasion?” Her delicate face was pale with concern her brows furrowed over her eyes.  
Bog looked pained but motioned his daughter into his arms. She raced over wrapping her arms around her father. Bog softly stroked a hand over his daughter's fine hair glancing at his wife. Marianne reached out to stroke her daughter's cheek.   
“We need to make plans darling. I am not sure how accurate this information is but I would not put anything pass that woman.”   
Bog kissed the top of his daughters head. “We need to make sure you are safe Aris. Nothing else matters.”  
Marianne nodded, then her eyes sparkled as an idea came to her. “We should get back home. We can discuss this someplace safer. I may have an idea on how to protect our daughter.”

That evening back in the Dark Forest, Bog called a family meeting, which included Griselda. The four of them were in the dining room, the remains of dinner on the table as they discussed what to do. Bog had issued orders to his goblins to for prepare battle. Marianne sent word to her father asking for help and a warning, if the forest fell, the fields may be next. Marianne took a sip of her goblin ale, trying to calm her nerves, then took a breath “I know a place we could send Aris for her safety until the danger is pass.”  
Bog reached out, taking his daughter's tiny hand in his clawned one. “Send her away?”  
Marianne nodded. “There is a family, to the north. They are not fey and have very little to do with our politics. They remain quiet but they are friends of the family. I know if I asked, they would shelter Aris, protect her for us.”  
Bog looked uncertain. “I don't like the idea of her being away from us.”  
Aris smiled at her father, squeezing his hand as her mother continued.  
“They are the Shrins, nephilim.”  
Bog narrowed his eyes. “Nephilim?”  
Marianne nodded. “Half angel, half demon. That's why they stay mostly to themselves. But they are good people Bog. I promise, I have known them since I was little. They will keep Aris safe. No one will know she is there and no one will know to even look for her there.”  
Aris said nothing, but her heart beat with excitement. New kinds of people, a whole new place, despite the horrible things that might happen, she could not help but be a little excited about an adventure of her own.  
Griselda grinned. “I think this is an excellent idea!”  
Bog made a face muttering under his breath. “Of course you would mother.”  
Aris gazed up at her father. “Daddy, I can do this. I can be brave like you and Momma. I'm not scared.”  
Bog smiled lovingly at his daughter, cupping her chin with one of his long fingers. “You are just like your mother, tough girl.”  
Marianne grinned. “I will send word right away.”

The dragonfly buzzed through the window, surprising Jack, as it zipped in and around his head several times before it finally landed on the arm of his chair. Jack raised a quizzical eyebrow at the insect. “And what do you think you're doing?”   
That was when he noticed the message tube around its neck. Now, looking more closely Jack became even more intrigued as he removed the tube and the message contained within. Jack read through it quickly then jumped up running down the hall looking for his brother, Dron. Jack found his twin in the library reading. Where Jack's looks were more smooth and slick, his twin Dron always looked as if he had just rolled out of bed. Jack started to open his mouth excitedly when Dron, silently held up a finger to silence his twin. Jack rolled his eyes, impatiently waiting as Dron finished his page, placing the bookmark in and slowly closing the book.   
“Alright Jack, what is so important. You look like your about to pee your pants.”  
Jack threw his twin a withering look but then held up the note. “Remember little Marianne?”  
Dron laughed. “Yes! She was always such a spit fire. Oh and Dawn, her sister! Remember the trouble we use to get into!? Anyway what about her?”  
Jack grinned. “Well, she's married now. To a GOBLIN! Anyway she wants us to host her daughter for a while. The note doesn't go into too much detail, but they are having some problems in their kingdom and want to send their daughter to us for a while. For her protection.”  
Dron pressed his lips together. “For her protection? That doesn't sound good. I mean, of course we will take her but the fact that they feel the need to send her away. I don't like that Jack.”  
Jack nodded, now that he really let the message sink in, Dron was correct, this was serious. Dron frowned standing up. “Go find Natashow and Naketa.”  
Soon the four ruling siblings were in the throne room. Natashow bit her bottom lip in concentration. “Of course we must help but if their daughter is in danger, it's not safe for them to simply send her to us.”  
Naketa, looking fragile and delicate, as if at any moment she would simply fade away, glanced at her siblings each in turn. “If we send Ice to retrieve the girl, their chances of arriving safely are doubled.”  
The other three nodded. Dron spoke up. “Are you sure you want to send your son Naketa? He's skilled but he is untried.”  
Naketa smiled softly. “Yes, but he can hide in the shadows, he can protect the girl. I have no doubt Dron.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice comes to get Aris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter

Naketa got up from her throne and walked through the castle to the children's side of the castle. She had stopped at a wooden door the looked burnt on the rims. Hand prints were scattered on the outside and inside of the door. She opened the door to see her two youngest children Lizzy who had rainbow blond hair that was curly. She was making a small garden in her younger brother's room as he was sitting at his desk. He was tall and lengthy like his birth father was broad shoulders with dark grey shaggy hair. His skin had a coal color to it. He wore a light grey sweeter and brown cargo pants and black boots. ICE wore gloves to protect people around him. His power was dry ice. His touch would hurt or seriously burn someone so he just wears black gloves to avoid any confrontation. The only people that can actually touch him was his mother almost his father and his older sister Lizzy and what his mother told him his one true love. He was working on a hunting knife made it out of stone and wood and some iron. Naketa walks in smiling softly sitting on his bed. 

"Hello my sweeties." She said softly.

"Hi mom!" Lizzy chimed whipping a large part of her hair behind her.

"Hello mother.." Ice murmured as he screwed in the iron.

"Ice sweetie can I talk to you a moment?" Naketa asked looked down at Lizzy nodding her head to the door. She looked at her and gets up and walks out the door.

"What do you need?" He asked placing another screw in and used his power to make it stick.

"About your trip." She said gently.

He stopped what he was doing and turned in his seat a piece of dark lock curled over his brown his ruby red eyes looking at her. She shivered at the intense gaze. He placed his glove back on and sat next to her.

"Why do I have to go get the little princess? Can't her all mighty goblin king protect her or is he that old."

"Ice! Hush now that's not a very nice thing to say about some one you don't even know! You know very well out of your family you are the most qualified."

"Just because I'm dark and quiet right?" He stated. His mother gave him a warning glare. He shifted lightly. "Fine I'll go and get this princess and bring her back....she is probably all ugly and goblin looking. " 

"Ice...."

"Yeah yeah I know mom..." He gets up grabbing his back pack and started to fill it up with supplies.

"You can come back in now Lizzy." Naketa called out. Lizzy came in running up to her younger brother. 

"Oh my God Ice you get to save a princess. This is like a fairytale! How romantic! She could be your one true love!" She squealed.

"I highly doubt that...I can't touch anyone with out hurting them..." He looked down at his gloved hands clenching them. She placed her hands on his.

"Don't cut yourself short ice you can find love don't give up." Lizzy said. 

His mother brought him some food and other items he might need for his trip. Lizzy sad some seeds she had made so the girl could eat something good. She also gave him a fire starter rock. He had his trench coat on. His mother and sister walked him to the gate of the kingdom. 

"Be carful my dear." His mom said leaning up kissing him on the cheek. 

"Also be nice to her she is probably scared out of her wits right now." Lizzy hugged him tightly.

"I will don't worry I will bring her back no problem." He said and disappears Into the darkness.

Aris was buzzing around her room in excitement she had her bag opened on her bed as she flys around rummaging through her things. She had her own little pixies to help her get her things ready.

"Ohhhh my gosh this is exciting! I mean it's horrible that a crazy woman is trying to kill me and my family but this is the most fun I have had ever!" She laughed spinning in the air.

"I wander what the person is going to be like when they come to get me. Their letter said they are sending a man named Ice. I wander if he is going to be handsome?" She stopped fluttering placing a hand over her heart. Aris never met any other male except for some of the goblins and sunny and her dad. She had dreams of a mystery man with red eyes. She sighs and begins to undress.

Bog and Marianne wait at their throne for the helper from the Shrins. Bog was tapping his long finger on his throne grinding his teeth growling low. 

"Where is he? We're running out of time!" He bellowed out. Marianne placed her hand on his.

"Calm down Bog he will be here it's a long ways to travel from where he is from." She stated 

"Not really if you know the right short cuts." A voice cuts in making them both jump. There stood Ice pulling his hood off and dropping his bag with a loud thunk. Bog growls picking up his staff. 

"How did you get in here?" Marianne asked standing up.

"It's kinda easy to sneak past your 'guards' that stays about a yard away from the door. Hello Mr. And Mrs. Kings? Did I say that right? Anyways my name is ICE Shrin. My family the Shrins sent me to escort your daughter to our kingdom. Where is your daughter? We have to get going if we want to make it before the big invasion right?" Ice bowed then lifted an eyebrow.

"Cocky little iggit aren't you.." Bog muttered. 

"She is at the top floor first door on the left." She pointed up as she was trying to calm Bog down. Ice looked up groaning.

"Lovely....stairs...." He grumbles walking up the stairs. After countless minutes she finally made it to her room. He could hear her small voice rambling on about something. He stepped forward knocking on the door when he heard a response he opened the door and the sight before him made his heart stop. She stood there is all her glory. Her were above her head about to put on a dress her pale skin was shimmering from the light, she had about a C cup size breasts a smooth lean body with a small patch of hair hiding her little flower. Ice's eyes grew big as he stepped back bumping into the was behind him. A blush rushed up his face when she flew up to him eyes hazed over.

"Red eyes..." She whispered. She slowly lifted up her hands to place them on his red dark face. Red eyes flashing open he grabbed her hands that were inches from his face. They stared at one another for sometime until he broke the trance. 

"A...aaris Aris?" He rasped out looking her over then his eyes was glued to the ceiling. Aris finally realized what happens and screamed flying over to her bed hiding under the covers.

"W.who are you and what are you doing here!" 

"I'm Ice Shrin and I am here to...'gulp' take you to our kingdom for safety." He stammered out.

"Your the man who is suppose to take me?" She asked. All he did was nod his head. He has seen his sisters and female cousins naked before but that was taking baths when they were younger. This was different. He heard some movement and rustle of clothing.

"You can look now." He small voice called out.

He lowered his gave seeing she was in a pale green long sleeved dress. He blinked a few times walk up to her slowly. "Ok now what do you have packed for the trip. It will take a bit of time since I have you slowing me down." He said looking at her belongings.

"Just a few.. Hey! What are you doing!"

"Lighting your load I don't want to hear you complaining or asking me to carry your things because It's too heavy. There better now let's get going." He picked up her bag flinging her a hooded coat. "You will need this." He said again walking down the flight is stairs with her intow. 

They made their way to the throne room as Bog and Marianne looked quizzically at the two teens blush ridden faces.

"Ok let's get the sappy Goodbyes over with time is running out." He walked up to Marianne giving her a dusty orb. "My uncles Jack and Dron told me to give you this if you need their help in the battle."

"Thank you Ice. Take good care of my daughter ok?" She looked worried tears threatened to fall. Ice placed a hand over his chest.

"I will do everything in my power to keep her safe." He said and walked to the door. Aris walked up to her parents giving them a week smile as Bog pulled her into his arms hugging her tightly. Marianne did the same kissing her temple gently.

"Be safe." Bog said in a raspy voice. "Remember what we taught you."

"We love you Aris."

"I love you guys too." Aris kissed Bog on the cheek and same with Marianne. Pulling the hood on her coat she caught up with Ice and disappeared into the night. 

The two teens ran through the forest ducking and dodging throgh branches as they made it up a hill they could see the whole kingdom they saw Bogs castle and then they saw were misty was at she had her army getting prepared for battle.

Ice looked down at her she was clutching her coat tightly her lower lip was trembling. He looked to the side and shakily grabs her hand. 

"Let's go before they find out you aren't there."

"Ok...." She whispered and held his hand tight and got tugged away into the unknowing forest. A cluster of red eyes glisten in the darkness as a deep voice chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Endorathewitchwriter chapter hope you enjoy it

Misty tried to keep the snarl from her face, but as her ally walked up to her, she couldn't control her anger. Her eyes narrowed with hatred as he smiled at her. “The spiders have moved to surround the borders of the Dark Forest. What of your people?”  
She looked off into the darkness. “They have moved into place but it seems, somehow, the goblins may have been alerted.”  
The stranger gave her a shrug. “Well dear just think of this as a challenge.”  
Misty snarled. “Whatever, we should move and soon.”  
Her ally chuckled. “And I have a little princess to capture.” He moved away from Misty and seemed to fade into the shadows until he was gone from her sight. She stared at the spot where he had been not moments ago, her blood running like ice through her veins. For just a moment she wondered I she had made a mistake.

Bog, with Marianne by his side, flew out from the castle, their goblins moving out behind them Marianne grabbed Bog's hand, pulling him close for a moment and kissed Bog hard. “I will be back soon.”   
Bog, his wings buzzing, held her hand a moment longer, “Be careful and tell your father thank you.”  
She smiled at her husband. “You be careful too. I love you.”  
Bog squeezed her hand. “I love you.”  
They parted, Bog to lead the goblins, Marianne to collect the fairies supplied by her father.

Marianne dived low as she headed back, leading the fairies into the forest, when something moved in the darkness below. Suddenly a arrow hit one of the fairy warriors behind her. She twisted in the air with a yell. “TO ARMS!”  
Bog and his goblins were already fighting, surrounded by several large wolf spiders. Bog was on the ground, swinging his staff around gracefully. He moved swiftly, knocking spiders out of his way but they were quickly getting over run. He twisted around, seeing Misty not too far off. He snarled when he saw her, thinking to go after her, when something hit him from behind. Bog stumbled, spinning with it and trying to get into the air but just as he started to lift up, the largest spider that Bog had ever encountered slammed into his back. The giant creature brought him down. Bog crashed to the ground, the spider on his back pinning him with fangs and legs.  
Misty's smile was terrible as she hissed. “Bring him to me!” As Bog struggled, the spider bound him up in layers of webbing.

Marianne couldn't get to Bog's position. She and her soldiers were being held up fighting with swarms of hornets and other creatures armed with arrows that she could not see in the shadows. She was in the air, twisting back and forth, her blade slamming against the hornets stingers and knocking away arrows that spun out of the darkness. Her heart was pounding in fear, not for herself, but for Bog and their daughter, hoping that Aris had made it out of the forest. She had just ricocheted an arrow with her blade when a hornet managed to get behind her, the stringer striking her shoulder. The next thing she knew, Marianne was crashing into the ground below.

Aris was terrified. She followed Ice as he lead her out of the castle and into the darkness. What had started out as an adventure had quickly turned frightening as they moved. Ice kept them to the shadows but as he walked in the shadows, it was clear there were many things moving in the forest around them. They both heard the sounds of distant and not so distant fighting. Ice hissed “Stay close, this is going to be tricky.”  
Aris grabbed his shoulder, her delicate fingers surprisingly strong as she held onto him. “My parents!”  
Ice turned, laying a gloved hand over hers. “I'm sure they will be fine.” She stared at him, her eyes wide and innocent, tears brimming on the edges making them look like stars. “Are you sure?”  
Ice was uncomfortable trying to comfort someone but he gave her the most reassuring smile he could. “Just stay close, okay?” She nodded. Ice turned back around searching the darkness for a moment before he started to move again.  
The stranger smiled watching the two young people. Ah, he thought, they are moving her. This might be interesting, where could they be sending her where she would be safe? Perhaps he should follow? Let Misty have her fight and capture her reluctant king. His real goal in helping her was the girl. She was special, more special than Misty realized.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey continues what happens when I've finds out Aris isn't affected by his powers

Ice kept on walking dragging the now sluggish walking Aris. He his held her small one her form stumbled every so often. He finally made his way to a clearing that was near a little stream trees hiding them from peering eyes. Aris collapsed onto a long rubbing her ankles slightly. He looked down at her kneeling down inspecting her ankles. 

"We will rest here for a bit. I will gather some supplies stay put alright?" Ice got up walking to the stream. He knelt down taking his gloves, his hands were dark as charcoal he stuck them in the stream and fog covered the area. Aris gasped in awe as the fog surrounded their area. She got up and walked over to Ice who was about to pick up his gloves when she stopped him. She was in a trance kneeling down next to him reaching out she was about to cup his face in her hands. Instinctively he swings his arms up grabbing her wrists before she could touch him. His eyes widen in fear as he forgot he didn't have his gloves on. His chest grew right Like she was on fire he let go of her wrists and fell onto his back side stammering over his words.

"Oh my god why...what were you doing! I could have seriously hurt you!" He exclaimed his eyes going from hers to her wrists. She just looked at him confused. 

"What are you talking about? You didn't hurt me." She said quietly. He looked forward looking at her wrists seeing there weren't any burn marks on her.

"How can this be? You should have been burned from me." He said looking at his hand then back at her wrists.

"Burned? Why?"

"Because I'm dry ice that's my power I'm so cold that I burn people. Only my mother and older sister can touch me with out getting burnt. My mother has told me that my mate will also be able to touch me." He said looking down at his hands a slight blush on his cheeks could be seen.

"Mate? Like a girlfriend or wife or something like that?" She questioned scooting closer to him. He looked up at her nodding her his head gently. "I kinda know how it feels to be like that kinda..."she stands up walking to the stream. " I was born in the winter...not a lot of fairy children survives a winter birthing...I almost died but thanks to my goblin blood I survived. That's why my wings are like this." She slipped her coat off showing off her shoulders. Her wings looked as if they were like a glass window that was covered in ice. The moon made the designs on her wings shine in the dark. Ice walked up to her gently tracing the patterns on her wings making her shiver lightly. She turned to look at him smiling softly. Aris reached forward her fingers brushing against his hands. Flinching from the touch he looked at her seeing if there was any pain, but there wasn't. Aris smiled softly then she reached up cupping his face in her hands. His red eyes widen in shock he blinked slightly then he slowly placed his hands on her bare shoulders.

"See...you aren't hurting me..." She said softly.

"Aris...." He murmured.

The two got lost in each other's eyes they slowly started to lean into one another. Aris's eyes fluttered shut as her face was a slight pink color her heart was beating a million miles a second. ICE was conflicted he couldn't understand what was going on for all his life he only knew he couldn't touch anyone but now this fairy goblin was able to be touched with out being hurt. He thought this was a dream. His eyes slid half shut as he dipped his head down inching his way to her until he was a breaths away. But the two jerked apart when they heard a owls screech. A large white snow owl flew over head and landed beside them. It had golden fiery eyes and it had a spider creature in its mouth. 

"Eric!" Ice exclaimed.

"You know him!" Aris clutched ice.

"He's my cousin. What are you doing here?" 

"The family is about to assist Aris's parents they wanted me to get you. Thank goodness I got here before these guys got you." The bird stated telepathically. Turning around there was a big army of spiders behind them. A tall lengthy man with spider eyes walked through the group.

"Now I have you princess" The strange man said grinning at her. Aris hid being Ice clutching his sweater. 

"Who are you...and what do you want from me.? He asked peeking out from behind ice. 

"Misty promised me a princess and I'm going to have you. " the man charged forward trying to grab Aris. The snow owl flapped his wings and sent him flying. 

"Grab on!" The owl called out as the two grabbed onto his clawed feet and took off into the air. Eric flew into the air screeching. 

"No my princess!" The man called out shooting out some webbing out of his mouth landing right on Aris's legs pulling her off of Eric's feet.

"Ahhh!" Aris screamed as she started to fall.

"No Aris!" Ice exclaimed wrapping his legs around Eric's foot he flipped back grabbing Aris's hand.

"Ice it hurts....it hurts so much ahh!" She flinched as the man was climbing up the web grabbing onto her ankle. 

"Oh no you don't!" Ice took his glove off with his teeth. With remarkable strength he yanked Aris up so she grabbed his waist. He grabbed a hold of the guys arm seeing the man squirm yelling in pain as blisters and sores appeared on his skin.

"She isn't yours. She is my responsibility!" Ice exclaimed twisting his grip making the man loose his grip falling to the ground. Ice flipped back up cradling the shaking Aris up right so she was sitting in his arms. "Hey...it's alright Aris... The man is gone" he murmurs softly. They heard some commotion a head they looked up seeing some flying creatures. It was the fellow Shrins. They had bat like wings coming from their backs. 

"Hey! Good timing. Good job Eric for grabbing them." Jack said flapped his wings floating in front of them. Dron was gliding next to him Natashow was right behind them.

"A..are you the Shrins?" Aris asked timidly. 

"Yes we are missy. What's this?" Jack questioned tilting his head slightly. Dron and Natashow did the same.

"Holy crap! You found your mate!" Jack exclaimed. Ice's face turns beet red averting his gaze.

"Awe that's so cute ice! I am so happy for you." Natashow exclaimed.

"Your mother will be proud." Dron said. 

Aris looked at Jack from his finger tips to his elbows they were engulfed in black flames. She looked at him in awe. Ice noticed and clears his throat. 

"So...is it his time soon?" Ice asked. Jack looked at his arms.

"Yeah it's Halloween soon so he will be out."

"His time?" Aris asked.

"Ah yeah I kinda have kinda evil part of me. Called demon Jack. His is stored away and is only allowed out when I am fighting or on Halloween and I go into a sleeping stage until he has his fill of his freedom."

"Oh wow that's amazing." Aris beamed at him.

"Yeah well you better get out of here before you guys get hurt. Your mother is waiting for you ice we will see you later." The three fly off.

Eric start to fly again caring the two young teens to the castle. Aris looks behind them seeing the smoke from the battle her parents were dealing with.

"I hope they will be ok.." Aris said.

"They should be fine." Ice said.

Back to the battle bog was wrapped up in Misty's web being pulled up to her. He did everything In his power to get away but to no avail.

"That's it just a little bit more that's it yesss.." Misty pulled him up to her drawing in a breath taking in his scent. "Finally...now I have you." She leaned down planting him a firm one in the lips. Marianne stared in horror as she saw that disgusting creature kissing her king her love. Growling loudly she grabbed the orb from her belt and tossed it to the ground as smoke came out. Moments later a loud Rawr was heard over head as Jack slammed to the ground as Dron and Natashow landed next to Marianne. 

"You guys made it!" Marianne gasped.

"Yeah we did..uhoh...." Dron said and Natashow ended it.

"What's uhoh?" Marianne asked.

"Demon Jack....." They said in unison.

"Demon Jack? Oh! Oh right it's Halloween soon..but ohhh no..." Marianne looked ahead at her old friend. 

His features were different now. Is hair was abit longer and sharper his eyes were blood red and demonic looking his flames on his arms were flicking like a raging fire and his hands were now sharp claws. His fangs were sharp slightly exposed from his lips.

"Oi you old hag let go of the bog or your will regret it!" His voice was gruff but deep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shrins come help Marianne and bog but what happens when one of them get snagged in one of Misty's traps

Jack had moved to protect Natashow but he had not counted on Misty and her allies. Tiny spiders, so small had rushed from Misty, sliding down her arms and swiftly moving toward the friends but it was Jack who stumbled, who was not quick enough, the small creature burying itself under Jack's skin, a small bump just under his ear. Misty grinned, she had him!  
Jack threw out his arms darkness seemed to flow from him. Marianne took to the air but the darkness flowed like a creature moving and following her all of her movements. Jack sneered moving to follow his darkness to kill the fairy queen. Misty grinned her, her trap working as she turned to focus on Bog. “I want him alive!” She yelled it in general not really directing the order to anyone particular as she moved to confront him.  
Bog's attention was divided between trying to get to his wife and hold of Misty and her goons when Jack surprised him changing directions at the last moment slamming into Bog by surprise.  
Bog stumbled falling back as Jack leapt onto him and crouched a slow sneer spreading across his face. “You are going to die no matter what Misty wants...” That was when Jack bit down on Bog's shoulder breaking through his exoskeleton burying his teeth in the soft flesh underneath. The pain was blinding as Jack's venom worked into Bog's blood swiftly.  
“BOG!!” Marianne screamed just as darkness hit her burning the tips of her wings. She snarled swinging her sword diving for Jack and her husband.   
*  
Dron shuddered power racing through him as he launched himself at Misty hitting her in the back taking them both down in a roll before slamming her down. Misty's head hit hard, bouncing for a moment stunning her for a moment. Dron's grin was nasty as he looked down on her. “You're done. Let Jack GO!” He slammed his hand into her chest, his magic pulling at her essence. Misty screamed but she snapped her wrist, a small curved blade appeared in her hand which she grabbed and buried in Dron's side. He hissed in pain baring his teeth but he didn't stop draining her.   
*  
Natashow closed her eyes focusing quick, her form morphed and shifted becoming blacker, the darkness rippling like fire from the middle of her chest and swiftly the black flames overlapped one another like plates of armor. She disappeared, the flames engulfing her until the figure that stood before them all was whipping and rolling in dark flames. When her eyes snapped open, they glowed with a deep unnatural red. Her voice was deep, seeming to ripple through the air. “Jack!!! Face me!!!”  
*  
Jack leapt away from Bog, who collapsed, the poison pumping quickly through his blood making Bog unable to move. “You want to face me Julian? Really? How cute..” He smirked as he batted backwards in an insulting gesture at Marianne who stopped mid-dive twisting in the air avoid the worse of Jack's flames. She turned to Natashow, “What do we do?” Natashow shuddered feeling the change coming over her. “Stop him but don't hurt him! I will figure it out!”  
*  
Misty struggled, twisting the blade in Dron who was finally forced to release her ,stumbling back from Misty, taking the blade with him. He yanked it out throwing it to the side as Misty snarled “Kill him!!” spiders swarmed from her toward Dron. She grinned looking to Jack, her little puppet, “Kill them Jack!!!”  
*  
Marianne got Bog to his feet though he was quickly paling and growing weaker. He leaned heavily on his staff. She wasn't sure, but she thought maybe some part of Jack was still in control, he could have killed Bog. Just as she was trying to get Bog to safty something moved behind her. Marianne screamed , one of Misty's spiders leapt on her pulling her down. Bog twisted to help his wife bringing his staff around but whatever was happening to him was slowing his movements, he just could not react in time to help Marianne. Misty was on Bog yanking him back, trying to pull him away from the other only able to control Bog because of his weakened state.  
*  
Natashow looked at Jack, she would have to subdue him herself. Something flickered in Jack's eyes, Misty's control was not complete, if she could only stop him. Dron was fighting to free himself from the spiders, knowing he needed to get to Jack. He was torn between helping Natashow, Marianne or going after Misty and Bog. He finally decided that it was Jack he needed to save first. Jack's attention was fully on Natashow giving Dron the chance to move without him noticing. Dron's eyes glanced to Marianne who seemed to be winning against the spiders, if he could stop Jack than saving Marianne would be easy.   
Jack circled the dark flaming creature that was Natashow. His hand kept moving to the spot where the tiny spider lay under his skin, controlling him as he fought against it. Dron noticed the movement, his eyes narrowed, he still had Misty's blade.


End file.
